Susan's Adventures : The Sontarian's Masterplan
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Londres, 2014. Le ciel est rempli de vaisseaux spatiaux et une brume épaisse tombe sur Terre. Susan Foreman part à la recherche d'une vieille connaissance pour pouvoir contrer une invasion bien plus compliquée que prévue.
1. Prologue : Une nuit mouvementée

**Susan's Adventures : The Sontarian's Masterplan**

**Disclaimer : **Le personnage de Susan Foreman appartient à ses auteurs, en revanche, le caractère de sa nouvelle incarnation m'appartient entièrement. Les autres personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Rating :** T

**Prologue : Une nuit mouvementée**

Londres, 12 Mai 2014. La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà sur la capitale anglaise. Les derniers bars ferment leurs portes, jetant les derniers ivrognes à la rue. Partout, les lumières s'éteignent, plongeant la ville dans un silence pesant. Pourtant, tout le monde ne dort pas. Dans les jardins de Buckingham Palace, un bruit de vieux souffleur de feuilles rouillé résonne, brisant le repos des tulipes, disparaissant petit à petit sous un immense socle de statue. La statue en marbre représente un homme. Le Chevalier de Chiffrevilles de toute évidence, avec son glaive plantée dans le socle, tel un trophée. Quand on s'y approche de plus près, une ouverture se créé. Une porte s'ouvre, laissant dévoiler une touffe de cheveux bruns. Une jeune femme passe la tête par cette porte étrange, humant l'air nocturne. Elle sort, fait le tour de la statue, puis, satisfaite, se dirige à grande enjambées vers l'entrée. Deux gardes la dévisagèrent intensément tandis qu'elle passait, tête haute, entre les deux. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir par les bosquets. Elle s'appelait Susan Foreman, toute jeune Seigneur du Temps, bien plus jeune qu'un certain Docteur bien connu. Elle avait repéré des signaux étranges sur la planète favorite de son cher grand-père et avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel. Et oui, cette statue étrange, c'était la sienne. C'était son vaisseau, son Tardis, qu'elle surnommait tendrement Bruce.

Une fois à l'écart des regards, elle sortit un appareil triangulaire d'une des poches de son long manteau noir. Elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux tressés. Ses yeux verts observaient le paysage alentour. La seule chose qui aurait pu sembler étrange aux yeux d'un humain normal aurait certainement été ses converses rouges pimpantes. Tout le reste de ses vêtements était dans les tons gris-noirs. Cet appareil étrange qu'elle tenait commença à émettre des bips aigus, brisant un peu plus le silence. Sur le scanner, deux points rouges clignotaient, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas humaine, et que, comme son grand-père, elle avait effectivement deux cœurs. Oh, mais il ne restait plus rien de la jeune Susan Foreman qui avait fui avec le Docteur, il y a de cela très longtemps. Il y avait eu David, bien sûr. Mais voilà. Lui vieillissait. Pas elle. Elle l'a laissé derrière, simplement, après une très longue conversation. Elle avait demandé une dernière faveur à son grand-père. Il lui avait offert ce Tardis et avait simplement disparu, comme d'habitude. Bientôt neuf cents années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Certes, elle, le voyait, mais pas lui. De toute manière, elle s'était régénérée. Deux fois. La première fois, c'était un accident de Tardis qui s'était plutôt mal terminé. La seconde… Et bien… Elle avait vu sortir son grand-père du vortex, elle a essayé de le suivre et elle est tombée dans un univers parallèle dont elle avait eu énormément de mal à s'enfuir. Merci à ce cher Docteur qui avait refermé la faille derrière lui. Et aux Daleks qui l'ont ouvert derrière. Elle voyageait seule, enfin, plus ou moins, accompagnée par des compagnons de temps à autre, pour un ou deux voyages maximum. Après ce qui était arrivé avec son dernier compagnon régulier, elle n'était pas prête de reprendre d'humains avec elle.

Dans la nuit calme, au même moment, des lumières illuminèrent le ciel. Des vaisseaux, d'énormes vaisseaux approchaient dangereusement de la planète. L'assaut était donné, et Susan le savait. Elle était venue pour ça. Pour eux. Pour lui. Très bientôt, cette planète serait sous le feu d'un ennemi bien plus puissant que les simples armes humaines. Très bientôt, le Docteur débarquerait, et il était temps qu'ils se rencontrent de nouveau.

Sous les étoiles, Susan Foreman envoya un signal vers les étoiles, résonnant à travers la plupart des galaxies, au travers du temps et de l'espace. Un message unique et très clair :

_« La mort débarque sur Terre. »_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

Le Docteur était assis sur les marches, dans la salle de contrôle. Clara venait de partir pour une semaine. Il était de nouveau seul. Et ça le déprimait. Il refusait cet état de solitude extrême. Certes, quand il était avec la jeune femme, tout allait bien, il se sentait au mieux de sa forme. Et comme à chaque fois, la journée terminée, il entrait dans une profonde dépression. Il ne supportait pas la solitude. Définitivement pas. Il se mit à tourner autour de la console comme une âme en peine, perdu dans ses pensées. Même le Tardis ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Au moindre contact, il exprimait son opposition par un puissant rugissement, qui décourageait le Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a fait le plein il y a deux jours ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et démarre ! »

Le vaisseau gronda, exprimant clairement son mécontentement. Il était vrai que le Docteur ne lui avait pas beaucoup accordé d'attention ces derniers temps. La dernière aventure avec les Cybermen s'étaient plutôt mal terminée. Notamment par la transformation d'une ville entière en cyber-ville. Une bêtise de plus de lorsqu'il est seul. Un bip retentit soudain dans la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur bondit sur son scanner et fronça les sourcils à la vue du message qui venait de s'afficher. Très peu de personnes réussissaient à passer les barrières mentales du Tardis. Et ce message en particulier lui faisait particulièrement peur.

« La mort débarque sur Terre » répéta le Docteur avant de lire les coordonnées indiquées. Il les entra rapidement et, malgré la réticence de son vaisseau, il atterrit non loin de l'adresse donnée, au cas où ce serait un piège. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il sortit lentement de son vaisseau, ratissant les alentours du coin de l'œil, tout en remettant son nœud papillon en place. Il était à Londres, à en croire la pointe de Big Ben au loin. Et c'était bien la seule chose qui permettait de reconnaître la ville.

En effet, la rue dans laquelle il s'était posé était un véritable champ de bataille. Des voitures étaient laissées là à l'abandon, certaines les portières grandes ouvertes, certaines fumant. Des débris de diverses habitations gisaient dans la poussière, cette poussière blanche qui recouvrait tout, un peu comme de la neige. Mais ce qu'il y avait de pire, c'était cette fumée dense. Même le Docteur en souffrait. Elle lui piquait les yeux et la gorge, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il se hâta de rejoindre le lieu indiqué sur le message. En revanche, plus il avançait, plus la fumée était intenable, même pour des poumons de Seigneur du Temps. Il se mit à tousser, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

Une jeune femme sortit soudain de nulle part. Elle lui plaqua quelque chose sur le visage et… il s'endormit, tout simplement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le Docteur ouvrit doucement les yeux. Dans un premier temps, il paniqua. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été traîné dans cet endroit. Il se mit à détailler la pièce. Il y avait des tonnes et des tonnes d'objets. Une affiche lui mit la puce à l'oreille, confirmée par la présence de pipe et de livres. Baker Street. Dans le musée consacré à Sherlock Holmes. Il était là à l'ouverture de ce musée. Si Conan Doyle avait su que son œuvre serait encore lue pendant des milliers et des milliers d'années, il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Le Docteur se releva. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il s'accrocha à une armoire et tituba vers le fond du musée. Des bruits de pas le firent paniquer. Il fit volte-face et chercha l'origine du bruit, détaillant chaque coin et recoin de la pièce. Une jeune femme sortit d'un couloir, visiblement surprise de le voir réveiller. Elle se mit à s'agiter nerveusement. Le Docteur n'aurait su expliquer cette drôle de boule dans l'estomac à ce moment là.

« Bonjour, Docteur, dit-elle timidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Le Seigneur du Temps fut assez surpris sur le coup, ça, c'est certain. Elle connaissait son nom. Il se mit à chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire s'il avait déjà vu cette personne mais rien ne lui revint.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, répondit-il, tâchant de paraître rassurant.

- Entre personne du même genre, c'est normal. On n'est déjà plus beaucoup… »

Le Docteur allait répliquer qu'il n'était pas humain, mais cette phrase pourtant toute simple eut l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de lui. Comment ça du « même genre » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Le Seigneur du Temps se mit à la détailler. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit une Seigneur du Temps ? Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait survécut à la Guerre du Temps ? Elle lui en voulait ? Non, elle l'aurait déjà tué sinon. Tant de questions. Trop de questions.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda fermement le Docteur, sur un air qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse.

- Cherche bien, tu vas trouver.

- Il n'y a beaucoup de Seigneurs du Temps qui connaissent mon nom. Vous n'êtes pas le Maître, je l'aurais reconnu tout de suite… Et puis le Maître en femme, il se serait suicidé. Romana est morte pendant la Guerre du Temps, dans mes bras. Si vous étiez la Rani, je serais certainement déjà mort. Prudence n'aurait pas pris la peine de me faire chercher qui elle est…

- Je tâche de ne pas être vexée, grogna la jeune femme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Vous venez peut-être de mon futur ? Je voyage énormément vous savez, dans le temps et l'espace.

- Non, je viens de votre passé, ça j'en suis sûre… »

Le Docteur se gratta la tête et s'approcha d'elle. C'était une Seigneur du Temps, il en était sûr maintenant. Un immense sentiment de joie était en train de l'envahir, au point que son identité importait peu. Il en restait encore dans l'univers. Enfin… Il en restait une. C'était déjà pas mal. A eux deux, ils pourraient peut être repeuplé Gallifrey. Il secoua la tête. Non, s'il faisait ça, River débarquerait sûrement de nulle part et il passerait la nuit attaché dans un coin d'une pièce. Elle était très imaginative, River, quand il s'agissait de lui faire du mal. La jeune femme semblait perdre patience, petit à petit, sourcils froncés.

« Docteuuuuur, gronda t-elle.

- Deux minutes, je vais trouver. Je suis vieux vous savez, désolé si ma mémoire est un peu rouillée. »

D'un seul coup, il y eut un déclic dans sa tête. Il écarquilla les yeux et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il était vraiment stupide des fois.

« Su… Susan ? murmura t-il doucement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Bonjour grand-père. »

Susan se laissa tomber à côté du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps la dévisagea. Ses mains tremblaient. Il posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla le Docteur, incapable d'aligner plus de deux phrases. Tu as changée. Beaucoup.

- J'ai changé de tête, oui. Deux fois. »

Le Docteur lui lança un sourire gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire, il se sentait coupable et fier à la fois, perdu aussi. Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Susan devina sa question et y répondit tout de suite.

« Ce n'est plus une invasion, c'est une victoire. Les humains se sont retranchés dans les égouts, les caves, les sous-sols. Torchwood et Unit ont essayé d'accueillir un maximum de personnes, mais ils manquent cruellement de place.

- Qui sont les envahisseurs ? questionna le Docteur, légèrement irrité.

- Les Sontariens. Ils sont partout et ont empoisonné l'air. On peut encore tenir parce que nous avons deux cœurs. Mais c'est mortel pour les humains. Plus de trois secondes à respirer ça et ils tombent raides morts. Un tiers de la population a été éradiquée. Et on ne peut pas rester non plus trop longtemps dehors, c'est toxique. Tu as bien vu dans quel état je t'ai récupéré… »

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Bien. Une longue journée en perspective. Mais une question titillait le Seigneur du Temps. Vraiment.

« Susan… » Il hésita un court instant avant de prendre une inspiration et de commencer à parler. « Est-ce que tu es au courant pour Gallifrey ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, puis hocha doucement la tête. Le Docteur fut pris d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité et baissa la tête, n'osant plus la regarder dans les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'expliquer son geste au Maître, au vu des évènements, mais maintenant qu'il en avait le temps, il était incapable de s'expliquer. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de sa petite-fille prendre la sienne.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle après un moment. Ils l'ont mérité. Ils étaient devenus arrogants, mauvais. Regarde comment ils nous traitaient sur la planète, juste parce que nous sommes des renégats.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Susan… Il y a eu une Guerre.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle, surprise. Elle n'était pas au courant.

- Les Daleks ont attaqué Arcadia, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Ensuite, la Guerre s'est étendue sur tous les fronts, sur de nombreuses planètes. C'était l'enfer. Un enfer sans nom. Puis Arcadia est tombée. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré deux de mes futurs moi. Et on a enfermé Gallifrey dans un univers de poche. Ils sont piégés à jamais.

- Au moins ils ne sont pas morts, c'est déjà ça. Il y en a qui ont réussi à s'échapper ?

- Le Maître.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Oui. Rassilon a essayé de revenir, mais je l'ai renvoyé. Enfin… Le Maître l'a renvoyé. Et de ma faute il est très certainement mort. »

Susan secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux en l'air.

« Quoi ? demanda le Docteur, sourcils froncés.

- Tu es en train d'avoir pitié de l'homme qui a manqué de te tuer plusieurs dizaines de fois. Tu me sidères. Vraiment.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

- J'ai gardé un œil sur toi les neuf cent dernières années. Ca passe le temps quand on a rien à faire.

- Tu n'as pas pris de compagnons ?

- Et toi ? Elle est où ta compagne ? »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, voyant clairement qu'elle souhaitait éviter la question.

« Je l'ai laissée sur Terre. Elle ne vient qu'une fois par semaine. Clara. Clara Oswald. C'est son nom.

- Et cette jolie blonde avec les cheveux tout ébouriffés, c'est qui ? J'ai vu comment tu la regardais.

- Je… Euh… River. C'est ma… »

Il ne dit rien. Mauvaise idée. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait prendre le fait que quelqu'un ait remplacé sa grand-mère. Il allait lui avouer quand un cri résonna dans la rue. D'un seul homme, les deux Seigneurs du Temps se précipitèrent vers la sortie.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'infection

**Chapitre 2 : L'infection**

Le Docteur et Susan se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Presque immédiatement, la jeune femme lui tendit un masque, que l'autre Seigneur du Temps pris volontiers, sentant déjà ses yeux piquer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Une adolescente était couchée sur le sol, respirant difficilement. Son ventre ouvert laissait échapper beaucoup de sang, si bien qu'ils devinèrent facilement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Susan s'accroupissa à côté de l'humaine et lui posa les deux mains sur les tempes. Le Docteur observait, silencieux, étudiant attentivement les environs.

« Susan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Docteur, tendu.

- J'abrège ses souffrances, murmura cette dernière. »

Dans un dernier râle, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et Susan relâcha sa tête. Elle resta un moment à la regarder, puis elle se leva.

« J'ai coupé la transmission de sang au cerveau. Elle allait mourir de toute façon. On ne doit pas rester là, elle va se réveiller. »

Le Docteur suivit sa petite-fille dans la rue puis se stoppa d'un coup. Comment ça « se réveiller » ? Susan sembla enfin remarquer qu'il ne la suivait pas et se retourna. Elle sut à son regard qu'il voulait des explications. Elle soupira et retourna sur ses pas. Elle prit la main de son grand-père et le tira dans la rue, quand un grognement retentit. Susan le poussa violemment vers une plaque d'égout où tous deux s'engouffrèrent. Le Seigneur du Temps s'assit sur l'échelle et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici bon sang ?! Comment ce gaz tue ? Comment des personnes mortes peuvent-elles se réveiller ?!

- C'est compliqué, répondit froidement Susan, visiblement encore secouée par les récents évènements. »

Des grognements s'élevèrent juste au dessus d'eux. Le Docteur releva la tête juste pour voir la descente vertigineuse d'un homme qui se claqua violemment la tête au sol. Du sang coula le long de ses tempes. Susan tira son grand-père vers le fond des égouts. Elle l'amena dans une embouchure à l'écart, où une statue en marbre traînait. La jeune femme sortit une clé et ouvrit une porte camouflée. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivie de son grand-père, toujours perturbé.

Le Docteur fut ébloui par la salle de contrôle du Tardis. Elle était bien plus lumineuse que la sienne, et la taille réduite de la console permettait beaucoup plus d'espace. Elle ressemblait énormément à la salle d'origine de son Tardis à lui, quand il l'avait volé. Peut être avait-elle ressenti un manque quand il était parti comme un lâche en l'abandonnant ? Et bien, c'était fort probable. Il se sentait coupable, une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était pas pour admirer la vue qu'il était venu, c'était pour avoir des explications claires. Susan s'était installée sur un des sièges en cuir entourant la console, le Docteur en fit de même, se mettant un peu en retrait.

« Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe Susan, ça m'aiderait.

- Ca a commencé il y a trois jours. Des vaisseaux ont débarqué de nulle part, ils se sont mis à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Ils sont menacé le Gouvernement d'envahir la planète s'ils ne se soumettaient pas, ils ne se sont pas soumis, ils ont largué le gaz. Il a tué pas mal de personnes… Et puis le gaz a muté, il est devenu vivant. Les morts ont commencé à se réveiller et à attaquer les humains. On est tous infestés, si on meurt, on se transforme. Si on est mordu ou griffer, on se transforme. Et après… Et bien, il vaut mieux courir. Le Gouvernement, l'armée et la police sont tombés, on est tout seuls cette fois. Je ne sais pas si c'était le but premier des Sontariens, mais ils en profitent. Jack m'a montré les installations de Londres. Ils sont en train de créer des centres de clônage, comme sur Sontar, il va falloir les détruire, ils libèrent du gaz en permanence. Je t'attendais pour pouvoir retourner à Cardiff. Jack nous attend. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Ca ne l'enchantait pas spécialement de revoir Jack, mais s'il devait passer par là pour sauver le monde, il le ferait. Susan semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part, une réaction, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à comprendre ce que pensait son Grand-père.

« Allons-y alors, dit-elle en soupirant. »

Elle se mit à actionner manettes et commandes de pilotage. Le Docteur l'observait de son siège, admiratif. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour apprendre à piloter son vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Susan était tellement avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses que ça ne l'étonnait guère. Elle avait certainement appris tout ça dans les livres. Le Tardis atterrit enfin, dans un bruit de machine à laver rouillée. Susan attrapa un long manteau bleu que le Docteur identifia rapidement comme celui de Jack. Il lança un regard suspicieux à sa petite-fille. Si le Capitaine avait osé mettre la main sur sa progéniture, il allait le regretter. Les deux Seigneurs du Temps sortirent de la statue. Jack Harkness était déjà posté devant la porte, sautillant sur place, ravi. Susan lui fit un salut militaire avant de lui tendre son manteau.

« Tout juste sorti de la machine à laver ! dit-elle en souriant. Il en avait bien besoin. Faites gaffe la prochaine fois que tu exploseras un Sontarien. Maintenant tu sais qu'ils ont le sang vert.

- Ah, merci. »

Sous le regard médusé du Docteur, Jack plongea sur sa petite-fille et l'embrassa. Il se sentit tout drôle. Certes, Jack restait Jack. Mais là, ce n'était pas une de ses compagnes, c'était une part de lui. Il sentait la jalousie grimper tout doucement en lui.

« Alors Docteur, encore un nouveau visage ? » Le Docteur sursauta violemment, sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son ancien compagnon. Il releva les yeux vers lui. Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant sa tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le Capitaine, perplexe.

- Ah. J'ai peut-être oublié de te dire quelque chose Jack, chuchota Susan, en tirant sur la manche du leader de Torchwood.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis la petite-fille du Docteur. Et tu viens de m'embrasser devant lui. Ca semble avoir installé une certaine tension. »

Le visage de Jack se décomposa. Il se mit à se gratter nerveusement la tête gêné, tout en lançant un regard vers Susan qui signifiait clairement « Tu n'aurais vraiment pas pu le dire avant ? ». Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Jack. Mais fais attention. Je mords.

- Ouh, j'aimerai bien voir ça, répliqua Jack, tout sourire. Allez, suivez-moi, on a du travail. »

Les trois personnes se mirent en route. Le hub de Torchwood était devenu un vrai refuge. Des personnes trainaient ici et là, enveloppés dans des couvertures. Des enfants les suivaient, curieux de savoir qui étaient les inconnus. Un homme bondit soudain devant Jack, lui bloquant les bras.

« C'est qui ça ? grogna t-il. On a déjà assez de mal à subvenir à nos besoins, on a pas besoin de bouches à nourrir en plus.

- Il est là pour nous aider Jim, retourne avec ta femme. »

Jack lança un regard désolé aux deux Seigneurs du Temps et se fraya un passage vers son bureau. Deux personnes attendaient, installés sur les fauteuils. Susan partit immédiatement les saluer. Le Docteur restait en retrait, mal à l'aise.

« Docteur, dit Jack, je vous présente Gwen Cooper, Lilian Silverpool et Harry Killigan. C'est mon équipe.

- Tu as recruté de nouvelles personnes ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, rétorqua le Docteur.

- Ianto nous a quittés, dit sombrement Jack. J'ai été forcé de passer à autre chose. Gwen m'a beaucoup aidé pour reconstruire tout ça. Si on n'avait pas reconstruit le hub, on serait tous morts aujourd'hui.

- Jack, c'est qui ? demanda Gwen sur la défensive.

- C'est le Docteur.

- Mais… Il a changé de tête ?

- Longue histoire, répondit Jack. Lilian, Harry, allez vous occuper de la distribution des repas, le temps que je parle avec le Docteur. »

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce. Jack indiqua les deux fauteuils au Seigneurs du Temps. Gwen s'assis sur le bureau.

« Vous êtes déjà au courant pour les rôdeurs ? demanda Gwen.

- Oui, répondit le Docteur. On en a croisé quelques uns à Londres.

- Le Monde entier est touché, grogna Jack. On a organisé plusieurs camps de réfugiés. Il y en a un à Cardiff, un sous Londres, un à New York, sous Unit, un à Washington et un sous Pékin, en Chine. Les autres survivants se sont réfugiés dans des bunkers, dans leurs sous-sols. On estime les pertes humaines à 45%. Mais ce nombre augmente avec les transformations. Les rôdeurs tuent les gens. Le seul moyen de les tuer, c'est de viser la tête. On en a enfermé dans les cellules, au sous-sol. Lilian, notre scientifique, essaye de comprendre le phénomène.

- Et donc ? demanda le Docteur.

- Le cerveau meurt, toute connexion est coupée. Et d'un seul coup, dans une durée de cinq minutes à huit heures, une zone se réanime. Et le patient revient à la vie pour essayer de tuer. Ils n'ont plus aucun instinct de survie, on en a vu continuer d'avancer dans des cas de faiblesses extrêmes, certains les boyaux sortis. On n'arrive pas à comprendre Docteur. Notre science est impuissante face à l'invasion. Tous les vaccins ont échoués. On doit juste les tuer.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il y en a qui se réveille après cinq minutes ?

- On ne sait pas. A chaque fois qu'on pense avoir une certitude, elle est ruinée par l'apparition de nouveaux symptômes. On doit faire attention avec les réfugiés. Si l'un d'eux développe une maladie et en meurt, on risque d'être envahis de zombies. J'espère que vous allez pouvoir nous aider Docteur. »

Le Seigneur du Temps resta silencieux. Susan baissa la tête. La situation était désespérée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ? La moitié de la population humaine avait été anéantie. Il ne restait plus rien à sauver. Les villes appartenaient aux morts.

« Montrez-moi les morts, dit le Docteur sur un ton ferme.

- Pas si vite, l'interrompit Susan. Il faut vous équiper avant. J'ai étudié les rôdeurs de mon côté. Si on est mordus, on risque la mort nous aussi. J'ai testé avec mes cellules, la morsure annule les régénérations. Et on revient aussi. Il vaut mieux t'équiper, juste au cas où. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir zombifier grand-père.

- Elle a raison. Il faut prendre beaucoup de précautions, dit Jack. Je me suis déjà fait mordre, et je peux vous dire que c'est violent. Vous sentez votre corps se transformer petit à petit, votre sang bouillir. Heureusement que je suis immortel, le virus n'a pas le temps de se développer.

- Très bien… Je veux étudier le virus moi-même, on verra bien ce qu'on peut en sortir. »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec les monstres

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec les monstres**

Les cellules de Torchwood étaient plongées dans le noir. Jack n'alluma que la lumière du couloir central. Presque immédiatement, des grognements s'élevèrent de tous les côtés. Des goules commencèrent à se jeter contre les vitres, claquant des dents. Tous étaient dans un état de décomposition plus ou moins avancé. Le Docteur, dans une combinaison de CRS étudiait le visage d'une femme, les dents noircies. Ce qui marqua le plus le Seigneur du Temps, ce fut ses yeux. Les pupilles avaient été remplacées par un voile opaque qui faisait assez peur à voir. Susan était à côté de lui, perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'est horrible, murmura t-elle. Ils n'ont plus aucune conscience, ils ne peuvent pas partir. Ils sont coincés dans ce corps. Ce sont des monstres.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de morts vivants ? réfléchit le Docteur à voix haute. S'il voulait anéantir la planète, ils l'auraient fait facilement. Ils ont choisi de les laisser s'entretuer. Pourquoi ? »

Susan posa sa main sur la vitre. La femme tenta de l'attraper à travers les trous d'aération, impassible. D'un seul coup, elle donna un coup de poing rageur dans la vitre et quitta le couloir, sous les regards surpris du Docteur et de Jack. Les deux hommes la suivirent, mais elle les sema rapidement, pour partir s'enfermer dans la chambre que Jack lui avait réservée. Le Docteur allait la suivre mais Jack le retint.

« Laissez-la. Elle n'aime pas être dérangée quand elle y est. Vous pouvez me croire, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Elle m'a arraché un bon bout de peau. Mâchoire d'acier. Ca tient de vous, non ? »

Jack abandonna le sens de l'humour face au regard noir du Docteur. Il ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter notre Seigneur du Temps aujourd'hui.

« Laissez-la, Docteur. On va vous trouver de quoi vous occuper. C'est pas le travail qui manque ici. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Susan était couchée sur son lit, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du plafond. Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures qu'elle était enfermée. Le Docteur était déjà passé deux fois. Elle l'avait magnifiquement ignoré, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Mais dans la famille, on est tenace, et lorsque son grand-père revint une troisième fois à la charge, Susan finit par ouvrir la porte. Le Docteur ne bougea pas du palier, entremêlant ses doigts, nerveux.

« Susan… Je suis désolé. » dit-il dans un souffle, visiblement honteux.

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant. Enfin, pas depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené à Cardiff avec elle.

« Je n'aurais pas dû aller voir le zombie. Mais toi aussi tu me caches des choses. Pas vrai ? C'était qui ce rôdeur ?

- Emily. Ma copine de voyage. Elle s'est fait mordre hier. On a été pris dans une embuscade, avec Jack et Lilian, un rôdeur a débarqué de nulle part et lui a ouvert la gorge. On a fait ce qu'on a pu. Elle est morte, et elle est revenue.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu voyageais avec quelqu'un. »

Elle lui sourit doucement. Le Docteur finit par rentrer dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. La jeune femme se colla contre lui. Le Seigneur du Temps soupira d'aise.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, dit soudainement Susan.

- Qui ça ? demanda le Docteur, un peu perdu.

- Le Maître. Tu as dit qu'il était certainement mort. Mais je ne pense pas.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Il est intelligent. Il a très bien pu se débarrasser de Rassilon et prendre sa place. Ce ne serait pas plus mal. Gallifrey a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre les choses en main, le Maître fait parti des gens capables de gérer un Parlement entier.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Les trois quart des Seigneurs du Temps adhèrent à Rassilon, même avec toute l'aide possible, il n'aurait pas pu atteindre le Parlement. Il est soit emprisonné, soit mort. »

Susan lui prit la main et sourit. On toqua à la porte. La tête de Jack apparut dans l'encadrement. Il semblait assez perturbé.

« Lilian et Harry ont trouvé un cadavre à la surface. Ils l'ont ramené, vous allez pouvoir assister à la transformation si ça vous intéresse. »

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire. Lilian Silverpool était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Sa blouse blanche, bien trop grande pour elle, lui retombait sur les épaules. Elle gardait une touche féminine malgré ses habits de garçons manqués. Harry Killigan, quant à lui, était un grand costaud en jogging, blond, qui rappelait étrangement le Maître au Docteur. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Lilian sourit timidement au Docteur, qui venait de se positionner à côté d'elle. Elle était visiblement impressionnée.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit-elle timidement.

- Oh, avec Jack, ça ne m'étonne pas ! lui répondit-il en souriant. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un homme, la quarantaine. Heure du décès probable il y a deux heures.

- Et la cause du décès ? demanda Susan.

- Morsure apparemment. Il avait la gorge ouverte sur la chaussée. »

Harry était occupé à attacher solidement le cadavre sur la table, avec des chaînes, sous le regard surpris du Seigneur du Temps, peu rassuré. Lilian aida son collègue à installer les différents câbles sur sa tête et une image du cerveau de la victime apparut sur l'écran.

« Aucune activité cérébrale, nota Harry. Comme les autres. Je vais chercher du café, ça risque de durer un petit bout de temps avant qu'il ne daigne se réveiller. »

Une heure plus tard, le cadavre était toujours mort. La petite équipe, rejoint par Jack, était installée en cercle autour de la table d'autopsie, des tasses vides à leurs pieds. Ils bavardaient de tout et de rien et le Docteur en avait appris pas mal sur les méthodes de travail du Capitaine et de Torchwood en général. Soudain, un bip sur le scanner les fit tous se lever. Une petite tâche rouge était apparue sur l'écran, dans le cortex préfrontal. Presque aussitôt, le mort ouvrit les yeux et se mit à grogner, claquant des dents dans le vide. Susan recula légèrement, peu rassurée. Cette chose lui inspirait un sentiment de peur, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas du Docteur, penché au dessus des mâchoires du mort-vivant, fasciné. Le zombie commença à s'agiter de plus en plus violemment, tentant de défaire ses liens. Il réussissait à relever la tête, par intermittence, manquant de peu le cou du Docteur. Susan tira le Seigneur du Temps en arrière. Et c'est à ce moment précis que la première sangle lâcha. Puis une seconde. Le zombie bondit de la table et sauta sur Lilian. Elle hurla un moment, puis les dents du monstre se refermèrent sur son bras. Elle hurla. Il paraît que la morsure fait aussi mal qu'un essaim d'abeille. Jack prit les choses en main. Il fit reculer la goule et, du talon, lui explosa plusieurs fois la tête au sol. Son crâne explosa, laissant couler du sang sur le carrelage.

Harry était déjà penché sur son amie, en larmes, hurlant que tout était de sa faute et qu'il était désolé. Le Docteur s'accroupit près d'elle.

« On va trouver un moyen de te sauver, je te le promets, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ca ne sert à rien. Laissez moi mourir et me transformer, ça vous sera plus utile.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! hurla Jack. On va te sauver, tu vas voir !

- Je suis désolée. »

Lilian s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry, brûlante de fièvre, inconsciente. Son temps était désormais compté.


End file.
